5 Essential Items
by bluelightningbug
Summary: All Sally knows is that Percy has 5 essential items, that are extremely important to him. Some of these items though, confuse her more then ever. But she can't ask Percy about it, other wise it's clear his heart will break. Set between BotL and TLO. READ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

SALLY

If there was one thing Sally knew about her son, it was that he had 5 essential items. She didn't

quite understand all the reason why he was so protective of these things, but, Percy always had

a very good reason for the way he acted.

The first item, was his sword/pen Riptide. It was quite obvious to Sally that his weapon was

important to her son, Riptide had saved his life countless times, and was a gift from his father.

However, sometimes Percy loved his sword to much.

She could remember the time when she had banished him from playing with his half-blood

weapon in the house, the first school year he knew he was a demigod.

She had been washing the dishes, after making a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies,

humming the Batman theme song to her self. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash, followed by a

groan.

Sally had rushed out of the kitchen, leaving the water still running, to find her son.

"Percy?" she called, as she raced down the hall. "Are you okay, baby?"

She scrambled into the room, only to find her china cabinet on the ground, the china broken and

shattered, scattered around the room. Most of the broken pottery was on her son, who was

currently on his back, rubbing his head. Riptide, lay a few feet from his hand.

He had smiled sheepishly at his mother, ignoring the disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry, mom".

She had sighed, and told him that it was alright, just to be more careful. Sally could never stay

mad at Percy.

The second item was his Camp Half-Blood necklace. He never took it off, not even while

showering. Sally was alright with this, it didn't really advertise that he was a demigod, unlike his

camp t-shirt, which was his third essential item.

After being asked what "Camp Half-Blood" was by his mortal friends, Sally demanded that Percy

never wore his favorite shirt in public, for his own good. He had reluctantly agreed, but only after

promises of more cookies.

Those three items in Percy's prized possessions made sense to Sally. It was the last two, that

puzzled her. One was a long sleeved cotton white shirt, that he had come back with after his

quest into the Labyrinth.

One night, Rachel was sleeping over, when she asked to borrow a shirt.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed, stopping rummaging through her bag. "Percy, I forgot my PJ's, can I

borrow a shirt?"

Percy tore his eyes away from the TV screen. "Sure, pick out anything".

Rachel smiled, and disappeared into his room. 'My baby's growing up', she thought. Five

minutes later, Rachel appeared wearing the cotton shirt. Until this incident, Sally didn't know that

Percy cared so much about it.

As soon as Percy saw what she was wearing, he shot up from the couch, and attempted to pull

the shirt over his friends head.

"Percy!" we had exclaimed at the same time. "What do you think you're doing?" Rachel had

asked him, while glaring.

His expression was desperate, as he pleaded with the mortal. "Please, Rach, she gave it to me."

At once, Rachels expression softened, and her voice grew somber. "Oh. Oh, I'll go take it off".

Sally had no idea what they were talking about.

But when Rachel came out wearing his swim team shirt, the cotton shirt folded in her hands,

Sally was even more confused.

Rachel smiled, and handed Percy the shirt. "Here".

Percy held it up to his face, smelling it, before crushing Rachel in a massive bear hug. "You're

the best, Rachel".

Laughing, Rachel hugged Sally's son back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was the shirt".

"Seriously, thanks for understanding". Her son had answered. That comment had left his mother

with even more questions. But she was glad he had Rachel to talk to.

The last item, was the most mysterious, in Sally's opinion. Percy had never paid attention to

petty little things as flowers, but the bright silver flower on his window-sill, meant more to him

than words could describe.

A little bit after the shirt incident, Percy came home from school, and made his way into his

bedroom, after kissing his mother on the cheek. His usual routine. But this time, after five

minutes of being his room, Percy came bursting out of his room, panic shooting off of him like

sparks.

"Mom!" he yelled frantically. "Have you seen my moonlace?!"

"Calm down, Percy! Unless there's a monster outside your window, just calm down and explain

this to me!"

His eyes were still wide and wild, and his voice was still strained, but luckily, he stopped yelling.

"My moonlace! It was on my window sill this morning, it's not there anymore!"

"You flower?"

"Yes! My moonlace! Where is it! I really, really, need it mom!"

"Honey," Sally put her hand on her son's shoulder, comfortably. "I moved it to the kitchen

counter, so it could get more sun".

He started to pant, and he dashed off to the location of this so called "moonlace". He came back

after a moment, holding the plant pot to his chest tightly. "Please don't move it again, mom. I

need to know where it is at all times. It's really important to me."

Sally rubbed his back reassuringly, though she was still puzzled. "Baby, even if you did lose it,

you could just go back and get some more."

He shook his head, and closed his vibrant green eyes. "I can never go back. This is all I have.

I'm never going to see her again".

His mother wanted to question him further, but it was clear if she pushed him any longer, tears

would start to fall. Sally wanted so bad to help Percy, for him not to be hurting, but if he wouldn't

open up, she could do nothing.

"Sweetie, if you need to talk, I'm always here".

Her son nodded, and murmured his thanks. For the rest of the night, Percy wouldn't let the

flower out of his sight, remaining in his fragile state.

Though Sally knew that she could never point out these five essential items to her son, she still

thought about them a lot. Mostly, one question, circled her mind, though she would never ask her

son it.

Who was this mysterious girl that seemed to haunt Percy's mind?

Fin.

**Okay, let me know what you think, and check out my other stories!**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
